


Wrong Side of the Bed

by Wormwritesshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Confrontations, Don't Read This, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Other, Regret, Sexuality Crisis, Texting, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormwritesshit/pseuds/Wormwritesshit
Summary: It is totally normal thing to write a fanfiction about you and your best friend, what are you talking about?





	Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Please oh god, this is a joke, we do not act like this

**_*Buzz*_ **Worm reaches into their pocket and pulls out their phone.

**_*MESSAGES_** _1 notification*_

Worm slides up to unlock their phone to see it’s from Ande. _Oh God what does she want_ , Worm thinks to themself as they open Messages. Worm's finger hovers over Andes name, hesitating to open it, while thinking about the last time they spoke. _God it has to be what? 3 months since Ande screamed at me as she drove away._ They open it.

_It's a picture of Ande holding an old friendship bracelet Worm had made a while ago, with the words “Remember this?”_

Worm does in fact remember the bracelet and seeing it strikes something in them, sending shivers down their spine. They had made bracelets for each other when they were on vacation together during summer. It was a fond memory, which is why it felt so strange, Worm hadn’t thought about Ande fondly since the fight, afterwards they completely shut eachother out of their lives, not hanging out, not texting, not playing Minecraft, nothing, and neither of them thought twice about it. Until now.

_Why now? Why is she messaging me?_ Worm questions as they bring their hand down from their forehead and look at the ceiling.

* * *

_Today_

**_*_ ** _1 image attached*_

_4:26pm_

?ofc i remember it dumbass, now why are you talking to me

_4:29pm_

Sheesh dont gotta be so agrasive looks like someone pissed the wrong side of the bed

aggressive*

_4:35pm_

stfu what do you want

_4:35pm_

Guess i’ll get right to the point then

I found the bracelet while i was cleaning through my closet

And after seeing it and thinking about you it made me realise that we need to talk

_4:37pm_

what is there to talk about? you still haven’t apologized

_4:37pm_

Thats exactly why im here Worm

God if you would jus give me one second to talk without getting snaped at 

_4:38pm_

if that's why you’re here, then go ahead, apologize

_4:39pm_

Id really rather do it in person

Can I come pick you up?

_4:39pm_

can’t about to eat dinner

and idk if i even wanna see you anyway

_4:39pm_

Please worm

I can come get you tomorow or after you eat dinner whatever works for you

_4:40pm_

fine

_4:41pm_

Thank you

Okay when do you wanna talk

_4:41pm_

i'll text you when i'm done with dinner

_4:42pm_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my shit post


End file.
